DESCRIPTION: (adapted from the application): The statistical data enclave Core will develop a facility for the analysis of sensitive data under secure conditions. Such data might include proprietary materials, confidential medical or financial records, or potentially identifiable individual records. For example, the Health and Retirement Survey includes links to highly confidential health and financial data-Social Security and Medicare records and information from employers. Several other major data sets are restricted because they are linked to geographic identifiers or data for small areas. One such example is analysis of NCHS data-from the National Health Interview Survey-and geographically linked information from the Census of 1990, which has been proposed by Drs. Donald L. Libby and David A. Kindig (See Core B). The purpose of this project will be to analyze the National Health Interview Survey and geographically linked U.S. Decennial Census data to determine the relative strength of individual and social determinants of health, longevity, and mortality. Another future possibility is the analysis of Social Security data linked to survey records from the Wisconsin Longitudinal Study, and-even without additional external linkages-provision of statistical access to the full, private version of existing WLS data without compromising the identify of subjects.